Absolutely Wicked
by Terra Banks
Summary: Sebastian gets a hold of Jace and Clary again but this time he's not trying to play the nice guy. Clary finds out just how twisted her brother is and how bad he wants her. 100 word drabbles. After CoLS. Pairing: SebxClary.
1. Ultimatum

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Mortal Instruments. Not sure I even want to.

**Author's note**: I've been reading so many Clary x Jonathan fics and enjoying them so much lately that I felt it was only right I give something back to the fandom. I'm in a drabble only writing mode right now so here's a 100 word drabble (exactly 100 words). Takes place after all currently released books meaning CoLS.

* * *

**Absolutely Wicked**

"Brother stop!" She begged, her hands on his chest. He had just told her that since she refused to be his, he was going to take out his frustration on her angel boy. "Please don't do this. You like Jace, remember?"

"I have an urge to hear screams. Will they be yours or his? Pick one Clarissa. I won't give you the choice again."

What he'd do to her was definitely a lot less painful than what he'd do to Jace. The choice wasn't hard. "You have to promise not to hurt him."

He grinned. Sebastian loved getting his way.

* * *

**I might write a follow up drabble to this. Anyone interested? Leave a review and let me know ;)**

_~Terra Banks_


	2. Rude Awakening

**Disclaimer**: I don't own MI.

**Author's Note**: In response to popular demand, here's what happens next. I mean if Carolle the biggest incest-phobic person I know wants me to continue, who am I to deny her? :P

* * *

**Absolutely Wicked**

Jace awoke to the sight of Sebastian smirking down at him with his arm around Clary's waist. "Get your hands off her." He demanded impulsively. Unfortunately he was unable to move his limbs, presumably due to a binding rune.

"I'd say she quite likes it. Don't you Clary?" He asked, turning to her and pulling her against him.

"What are we doing here? You promised…" She whispered with worry, though she didn't struggle.

"It'd be rude not to say hi. Besides I wouldn't want him to think we're going behind his back." He answered loud enough for Jace to hear.

* * *

**Do you guys want to know more? You know what to do. Review. **

~_Terra Banks_


	3. Domination

**Disclaimer**: Nope, MI is not mine.

**Author's Note**: To everyone asking for the chapters to be longer, please note that at the the moment 100 words drabbles seem to be all I am capable of writing and hence this story will consist of them. I hope my pretty fast updates make up for that. :)

* * *

**Absolutely Wicked**

"Clary, what's going on?" She had no clue how to answer that.

Apparently her brother did. "Kiss me," Sebastian ordered. "Like you mean it."

"Please not here I-." The steel in his eyes cut her off.

She imagined he was Jace and kissed him with all the desperation she had.

Jace's yell of fury made her withdraw as she started sobbing.

"I didn't say you could stop."

He was terrible, making her kiss him in front of Jace even as tears streamed down her face. Eventually he did let her stop. She sank to the floor shaking, ashamed of herself.

* * *

**I got my last mid-year exam tomorrow so my computer's going to be turned off until its over but I'd love to come back home to see reviews waiting for me. Remember; ask for more and you shall receive. ;)**

~_Terra Banks_


	4. Enlightenment

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Mortal Instruments.

**Author's Note**: Alright let me be succinct with you guys. **If one more person asks me to "make the chapters longer" I will stop writing this. And no I am not kidding. **I have explained politely several times that I'm only writing drabbles at the moment. Kindly take it or leave it.

* * *

**Absolutely Wicked**

"What did you do to her?" Jace demanded.

"I told her she could play with me or I'd play with you," He smirked. "Didn't anyone ever tell the two of you that you're each other's greatest weakness?"

"Why are you doing this Sebastian?" Jace inquired, seeming tired.

" Because I can," He jested. "She will love me. If it's the only way to keep you safe then she will."

"Coerced obedience isn't love."

"We all learn to love what we must. My only regret is that I won't be her first."

Jace's reaction told him otherwise to his surprised delight.

* * *

**If this is my last update blame it on the moron who didn't read the author's note.**

**On a happier note my exams are over- woohoo! Getting my marks this week, got my fingers crossed.**

**Btw reviews = update. Need I write more of this?  
**

~_Terra Banks_


	5. Enthusiasm

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Mortal Instruments.

**Author's Note**: Random, but girls- is it just me or do you hate menstrual cramps too? They just seems like the worst pain in the world when you're having them. My fellow victims out there, you have my sympathy, support and the advice to pop a painkiller when you feel it starting. Boys will never know how tough we are. This one is for any girl who ever suffered excruciating pain and bore it with grace.

* * *

**Absolutely Wicked**

"So you two haven't shagged yet?" Sebastian asked excitedly.

Clary threw her head up to glare at him; her fire reignited. It was none of his goddamn business.

"You failed to mention it before."

"Excuse me. I was busy trying not to get raped by my brother."

"Don't be so dramatic; passion knows not its boundaries." He waved off, pulling her to her feet. "A lesson I will soon teach you." He began to guide her out of the room.

"We're just gonna leave him here?" She asked, worried for Jace's health and sanity.

"You wanna take him with us?"

* * *

**Sorry for the gap in updates- been busy this week with exam results. With 95% overall I think it's safe to say I killed it! I watched Snow White & the Huntsman today (totally dumb) so:**

**Reader, reader, hear my call, **

**Review please one and all!**

****~_Terra Banks_


	6. Losing All Control

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Mortal Instruments.

**Author's Note**: **Warning- **Excessive alcohol consumption is dangerous to health, life and relationships. Losing control is not as fun as it seems on TV. Drink safely.

* * *

**Absolutely Wicked**

Vodka burned its way down her throat, not in terms of actual heat or fire, but in the way only liquor could. Soon the lightheaded followed. After six neat shots she was no longer aware of herself.

Flashes of consciousness came to Clary in brief visions; a few seconds every now and then, she was aware of her surroundings, of her words, of the sight before her.

So when she woke up beside Sebastian the next morning- dazed, bruised and drained -a sense of dread concerning her lack of memory overtook her.

_What the hell did I do last night?_

* * *

**If anyone wants to find out what happened last night they should review or risk never finding out :P**

~_Terra Banks_


	7. Hangover

**Disclaimer**: I do not own MI.

**Author's note**: Ahh 50 reviews! I never thought I'd get this many for a drabble series. This story was originally my way of giving back to the Clary x Sebastian fanfic community who have entertained me quite a lot (and I felt guilty for not reviewing all of them from my iPad).

**Dedication**: This chapter is dedicated to **Carolle Royale-** the 50th reviewer.

* * *

**Absolutely Wicked**

"What did you do to me?" Clary moaned, fighting the hangover and clutching the sheet to her bare chest as she sat up.

Her stirring brother chuckled into the pillow darkly. "Please, you're the one who jumped my bones woman."

"What?" Clary had no clue what happened last night but the fairy blood experience taught her intoxication loosened inhibitions greatly. "Did we-"

"Oh what didn't we do?" Sebastian cut her off smugly, turning to face her. "But don't take my word for it. You can ask your angel boy."

Clary's face went blank and her world went black at that.

* * *

**I'm evil I know and I know you love me for it. What did Jace see? *muhahaha* Review if you want to find out. :P**

_Terra Banks_


End file.
